shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Death D. Asurha/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and PowersEdit Asurha can use Rokushiki he can use all but one Rankyaku SwordmanshipEdit Asurha is an extremely powerful master swordsman.He is able to use some sword techniques that utilize the air itself to strike the enemy from a distance. If he is fighting innocent bystanders that he has no desire injuring in the first place he uses the blunt end of his swords or the handle. He was also able to defeat a fishman while underwater with a single slash . He is know for being able to use one sword in varying attack styles, going from melee-type all the way to artillery.His swordsmanship comes from the fact that his devil fruit makes him use swords or bladed weapons for attacks.Asurha prefers to wield his sword with his left hand, leaving the other hand free, though it usually remains in his pocket. MarksmanshipEdit Hand to Hand CombatEdit All the of his Hand to Hand Combat was taught to him by his father. He has two different Hand to Hand combat styles with two different names (one a variation of the other) : Martial Art - Stance of "Crime" This is a fighting style which focuses on landing strong blows and kicks. In this stance, Asurha's body is turned to the side. His right arm is pointed up towards the sky while his other arm is pointed to the ground. He also moves at a The fighting style itself displays a brutal efficiency not observed thus far, when delivering vicious blows of various natures directly to the adversary's body, regardless of what type of defense they my mount in response. He also moves at afaster pace, often catching the opponent off guard. As opposed to his normal long-ranged tactics, Asurha fights in a more close range way, resulting in more damage with his weapons and physical attacks. Martial Art - Stance of "Mad Crime" This is a further and destructive variation of''' Martial Art - Stance of "Crime".'''The fighting style itself displays a brutal efficiency not observed thus far, when delivering vicious blows of various natures directly to the adversary's body, regardless of what type of defense they my mount in response. This capability relies on Asurha's proficient agility and dexterity with both his hands and feet, in order to fluidly launch a decisive counter-attack if any strike is blocked, while retaining the ability to fully exploit any openings that such a feat may expose. He has mastered 127 styles of martial arts including Muay Thai, Escrima, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Savate, Yawyan, Taekwondo, Judo,Jujitsu, Ninjitsu, Kendo, Fencing, Kenjutsu, Kali, Bojutsu, Francombat, Boxing, Kickboxing, Hapkido, Wing Chun, Parkour, Shorin Ryu, Silat, Chin Na, Kyudo, Aikido, Varma Ati, Jeet Kune Do, Shaolin, Ba Gua, Hung Gar, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, Kenpo, and Karate. Physical StrengthEdit AgilityEdit {C Asurha was also noted to be immensely fast, particularly with his hand movements. This extended to weaving throwing weapons, as he was able to reveal a set of of switch blades in one hand then in onther hand use his devil fruit ability making it appear as if he could perform his devil fruit ability in a second.In terms of mobility, he is able to close considerable distances fast enough to appear like teleportation. EnduranceEdit How much damage and pain your character can endure WeaponsEdit Any weapons at all? Devil FruitEdit For further information: Girochin Girochin no Mi {C Summary, Type, Paramencia Usage of the devil fruit HakiEdit {C Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation (10/10) Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments (10/10) Category:Character Subpages